


Twin from Another Dimension

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Maybe Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multiverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Danny yang seharusnya terjepit di zona unworld berpindah secara misterius ke dimensi lain yang tak pernah ia pikir ada sebelumnya.





	Twin from Another Dimension

Danny memandang sosok bersurai salju yang sedang membangunkannya. Sosok bermata jade itu balas memandangnya dengan senyum dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Sosok bersurai salju itu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya ketika dipanggil oleh seseorang dari bawah. Darnell, nama sosok itu. Danny memandang dirinya sendiri, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap sekaligus mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Danny memandang cermin, ia menutup matanya sejenak. Danny kembali memandang dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.  
"Going Ghost!" Ucap Danny seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Danny tidak melihat perubahan apapun pada tubuhnya. Danny kembali mencobanya.  
"Daniel..., bersiapnya jangan lama-lama." Danny segera menutup mulutnya. Ibunya saat itu mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya.  
"Baik, bu!"  
~…~…~…~  
"Darnell, jangan lupa pakai topi dan tudung kepalanya." Ucap Jack seraya memakaikan tudung jaket putih yang dikenakan sosok yang mirip hantu Danny itu. Danny melirik orang yang mengaku kakak kembarnya itu. Seandainya kakaknya memang albino, kenapa warna mata sang kakak berwarna hijau.  
"Ayah, aku gak benar-benar albino..., rambut putih dan mata hijau ini karena mutasi...." ucap Darnell lalu melepas tudung jaketnya. Darnell lalu berkacak pinggang."Huh, ayah tidak menjaga ibu yang sedang hamil besar dengan benar sih."  
"Jangan berkata seperti itu Darnell, sayang." Ucap Maddie. Darnell menghela nafasnya.  
"Iya bu, aku gak terlalu menyalahkan ayah dan ibu, kok. Asal Daniel tidak kenapa-kenapa...." ucap Darnell lalu merangkul pundak Danny.  
"Hihihi..., dasar brother complex..., ayo Darnell, Danny...." ucap Jazz. Danny duduk di kursi belakang mobil kakak perempuannya ketika ia melihat sang kakak kembar akan mengambil tempat di depan.  
"Kau sendiri gak sister complex?"  
"Siapa juga yang siscom?" Bantah Jazz. Darnell melipat tangannya seraya bersandar. Danny mengambil tempat duduk tepat dibelakang Jazz agar ia bisa melihat Darnell.  
Darnell, sosok yang mengaku sebagai kakak kembarnya memiliki rupa persis dirinya ketika menjadi hantu. Darnell mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna hitam, berbalut jaket tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Darnell mengenakan celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam yang dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu boot berwarna putih. Pada pinggang Darnell, terdapat rantai berwarna perak. Darnell juga mengenakan kalung salib berwarna perak. Danny memandang dirinya sendiri, tak banyak perubahan berarti pada dirinya. Mungkin hanya ia tak bisa berubah menjadi sosok hantu seperti selama ini. Danny mencubit pipinya dan terasa sakit.  
"Daniel..., kenapa kau mencubit pipimu sendiri?" Tanya Darnell.  
"E, enggak..., cuma jerawat saja."  
"Jangan sembarangan mencubitnya, Danny. Aku tak ingin wajah mulusmu terkena infeksi." Ucap Jazz. Jazz melempar tas selempang kecilnya ke belakang. "Nih, buka tas aku dan ambil obat jerawat. Wuupz! Maaf!" Jazz berteriak pada pengemudi mobil di depannya.  
"Nah, siapa yang bilang tadi tidak siscom?"  
~…~…~…~  
Danny hanya bisa melongo memandang kakak kembarnya, Darnell, membalas perbuatan Dash padanya. Dash membuat Danny tersandung hingga makanan yang baru ia terima langsung jatuh berhamburan dilantai dan sedikit mengotori pakaiannya. Dash yang kini juga bernasib sama memandang Darnell dengan geram. Dash bangkit dan berusaha memukul Darnell, Darnell memberikan nampan berisi makanannya pada Danny, menghindar, lalu menendang Dash dengan teknik capoeira. Danny memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan takjub. Darnell menginjak punggung Dash lalu membungkuk dan berbisik padanya. Darnell mengangkat badannya serta kakinya dan berjalan menuju konter untu mengambil makanan lagi. Danny menghampiri sang kakak kembar lalu memberikan nampan yang dipegangnya. Darnell memutar matanya.  
"Makanlah duluan." Ucap Darnell seraya mengusap kepala Danny. Darnell tersenyum kekanakan. Danny memandang sang kakak sejenak lalu mengangguk. Danny melihat Sam dan Tucker yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja, ia pun mendekati mereka.  
"Hai, Danny..., dibela kakak kembar lagi hm?" Tanya Sam seraya tertawa kecil. Danny memandang Sam.  
"Kakak-kakakmu memang siscom dan brocom, ya...." lanjut Tucker. Danny pun memandang Tucker. Danny menghela nafas, sepertinya kedua temannya ini pun tidak akan ingat mengenai sosok hantunya.  
"Yah, tapi aku masih tak percaya melihat kakak melakukan Capoeira dengan sempurna pada Dash." Ucap Danny senormal mungkin.  
"Kamu gak liat mading sekolah? Kakakmu baru saja memenangkan perlombaan capoeira tingkat nasional." Ucap Sam.  
"Ah, pantas saja sudah sempurna...." ucap Danny seraya menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan. Darnell duduk di sebelah Danny.  
"Apa yang sempurna?" Tanya Darnell.  
"Bukan apa-apa."  
~…~…~…~  
Danny melirik Darnell yang kini tengah mengambil sesuatu di lokernya. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia masih ingat jelas dan tentu tahu pasti kalau sosok Darnell ini adalah sosok hantunya dan bukan sosok kakak kembarnya. Ia hanya punya satu kakak, Jasmine “Jazz” Fenton!  
“Kenapa Danny? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Jangan bilang jerawat?” Darnell membuka lokernya lagi dan memasukan sedikit kepalanya ke dalam loker. “Ah, sisa makanan….”  
Danny menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Beruntung Darnell menemukan sesuatu yg bisa jadi alasan dia karena melihatnya terlalu lama. Darnell menutup pintu loker dan tersenyum memperlihatkan geligi cemerlangnya. Danny menggaruk pipinya. Sosok hantunya dulu memanglah sangat hero dan narsis abis, seperti Darnell saat ini.  
‘Tunggu, jangan-jangan….’  
“Oi bocah mutasi! Urusan kita belum selesai!” teriak Dash dari kejauhan. Darnell terkekeh dan membunyikan jari jemarinya, ia memberikan tas putihnya pada Danny. Ia maju beberapa langkah di depan Danny lalu berpose menantang Dash. Dash geram dan mulai maju melangkah dengan langkah besar-besar.  
“Ingat ini Danny.” Darnell berjalan, memasukan kakinya diantara langkah besar Dash lalu menendangnya. Dash jatuh tersungkur memegangi bagian vitalnya. Darnell terkekeh, lalu berbalik memandang Danny. Ia menarik Danny pergi. “Terkadang, curang itu dibutuhkan dalam hidup.”  
“Darnell….”  
“Ada apa Danny?”  
“Apa kau…, Hantu?” tanya Danny langsung. Darnell berhenti dan berbalik, ia memandang Danny dengan serius. Danny memandangnya tak mau kalah. Tak lama Darnell tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
“Danny…, orang tua kita ini pemburu hantu, masa anak-anaknya hantu? Kalau aku hantu, aku pasti berakhir di termos penangkap hantu milik ibu sejak aku lahir.” Kekeh Darnell sembari menjelaskan. Danny mengernyit tak parcaya, ia mencubit Darnell. “Aduh! sakit, Dan…, Kau ini....”  
‘Usapan kepalanya terasa nyata.’ Batin Danny saat Darnell memgacak-acak rambutnya. Darnell terkekeh.  
“pasti sebelum tidur kemarin kau baca buku misteri ya? Lupakan Danny, hari sudah berganti.” Kekeh Darnell lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya itu. Danny semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini.  
~…~…~…~  
Danny memandang portal hantu yang saat ini masih dalam masa percobaan. Danny menarik nafasnya, ia ingat dengan jelas kalau dirinya berubah menjadi hantu ketika ia secara tidak sengaja memasuki portal hantu dan mengaktifkannya dari dalam. Danny menarik nafasnya dan mengumpulkan tekadnya. Sewaktu ingatannya hilang akibat permintaan Sam yang dikabulkan Desiree, Sam pernah menyebutkan waktu yang ada di sebelah portal waktu, juga saat ia depresi dikalahkan oleh Master Blaster. Danny tak menyangka, ia akan kembali mengaturnya untuk mengetahui hal sebenarnya.  
“Apa yang kau lakukan Daniel?” Danny berbalik. Sosok kakak kembarnya muncul di belakangnya. Darnell menghela nafas.  
“Aku hanya….”  
“Bukankah kemarin kamu bilang, kau muak dengan segala urusan hantu yang dibuat ayah dan ibumu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tertarik sekali? Buku yang kau baca itu benar-benar mempengaruhi otakmu ya?” keluh Darnell. Danny menarik nafas, ia memeluk sang kakak kembar itu.  
“Karena aku bukan Danny dari zamanmu. Aku rasa.”  
“Kau ini…, sadarlah Daniel…, aku tak peduli seberapa banyak buku yang kau baca. Tapi, ingatlah Daniel. Kakak tidak mau kau terluka akibat buku-buku yang kau baca. Sudah, ayo kembali ke kamarmu, hari sudah malam.”  
“Baiklah, Kak. Kakak juga ikut.”  
“Tentu.”  
~…~…~…~  
Setelah yakin Darnell sudah tidur, Danny kembali turun ke lantai bawah tanah. Ia dengan segera menyeting tanggalan waktu portal itu, mengenakan pakaian khusus dan akhirnya memasuki lubang portal itu.  
“Ayolah Daniel….” Ucap Danny mencoba menambah keberanian pada dirinya sendiri. Danny menekan tombol itu dan tentunya berteriak kesakitan.  
~…~…~…~  
“DANNY?!” pekikan Jazz terdengar dan tamparan di kedua belah pipinya langsung membangunkan Danny. Danny memandang ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya Jazz. Danny mencoba memandang sekelilingnya lalu memandang dirinya. Ia versi hantu.  
“Syukurlah…, Kau tidak apa sayang?” tanya Maddie seraya menyentuh kening Danny. Danny berubah kembali menjadi manusia.  
“A, apa yang terjadi?”  
“Kau terjepit di antara portal hantu yang salah perhitungan kalkulasinya itu.” Ucap Tucker yang muncul dari belakangnya. Sam juga bernasib sama sembari memegang selembar kertas.  
“Yang kalau terlambat sedikit lagi, aku rasa kau benar-benar akan menjadi Hantu sepenuhnya Danny.” Lanjut Jazz.  
“Uuhkk.…”  
“Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, nak. Kau baru saja kembali dari alam kematian.” Ucap Jack. Danny akhirnya menuruti kata-kata ayahnya itu.


End file.
